


No One Can Hurt You Anymore (EreRi oneshot)

by xMochiminiex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMochiminiex/pseuds/xMochiminiex
Summary: Levi comes home from a business trip to find Eren missing and their house showing signs of a struggle.





	No One Can Hurt You Anymore (EreRi oneshot)

Levi sighed as he pulled into the drive. It was late and he just wanted to see Eren. Having just gotten back from a business trip he hadn't seen his husband in over a week.

He pulled out his keys and unlocked the front door. Upon entering, he noticed it was unusually silent. Eren should have ran into the entry hall like he always did. Except he didn't. Levi furrowed his eyebrows calling out,

"Eren?"

This didn't make sense, Levi had just spoken to Eren half an hour prior. Where was he?

Levi thought his question was answered when he walked into the living room.

Furniture was all over. Overturned and pulled apart. This time Levi was more panicked as he called out.

"Eren? Eren where are you?!"

He checked the whole house, every closet and every corner, even the back garden. He called Eren's phone and he couldn't hear the familiar ringtone anywhere. Eren's phone rang so it was definitely turned on.

Levi pulled out his phone again and rang Hange. On the second ring she picked up.

"Oh thank- Hange! I can't find Eren!" He rushed out

"What do you mean can't find him? Have you looked around your house?" She asked

"Yes! Of course I've looked everywhere four eyes. If I hadn't why would I be calling you?" Levi said

"Ok ok. So you can't find Eren and you've looked everywhere on the property?" She questioned.

"Yes. And that's not all what worries me" He stated

"What do you mean 'not all?'"

"All of the furniture in the living room is overturned and pulled apart"

~~~~~~~~

"Oh Levi..." Hange trailed off as she saw her friend. He was sat on a surviving sofa with his head in his hands. She turned and motioned for the others to come in. They were going to fully check the damage and see if they could find any clues as to where Eren could be.

Hange saw Levi's shoulders shaking. She gasped and rushed to his side. Levi rarely ever cried. She put her arm around him and pulled him into her side. She noticed he was clutching a piece of fabric in his hand.

"Levi? What is that?" She asked, motioning to the fabric he held tightly. He slowly opened his hand and began talking.

"This is.... It's Eren's favourite shirt" He stated. Hange looked and saw a piece of green fabric stained red. "It's also stained in his blood"

~~~~~~~

"We'll fine him Levi, don't worry" Mikasa told the man. She pulled on her jacket and headed to the patrol car out front. She pulled out her radio and began to speak.

"This is officer Mikasa Ackerman. We have a missing persons report as well as breaking and entering and signs of a scuffle in a home on Shinganshina Road"

"Copy that" Was the reply. "Officers Jinn, Bozado, Ral and Schultz on route to the scene"

~~~~~~~

Levi got a call two days later. He sat up on Hange's couch as Erwin came to give him his phone. He nodded a thanks to the man.

"Hello?"

"Levi! Mikasa and her team found Eren!" Armin's voice shouted. Levi jumped up.

"What?"

"Yeah, they found him about half an hour ago. He's here at the hospital as we speak"

"I'm on my way"

"I'll meet you outside"

~~~~~~~

Levi rushed out of the car. Armin took his arm and hurried him to the room where Eren was.

The brunette was sat up in his hospital bed, arm in a sling, bruised face littered with a few cuts here and there. He was deep in conversation with Mikasa and seemed to not have noticed Levi or Armin come in. When Mikasa looked up she smiled at Levi and then pointed in his direction. Eren followed her arm and noticed who she was pointing at.

Levi's eyes filled with tears as did Eren's. Mikasa moved from her chair as Levi rushed over. He hugged Eren tightly and Eren did the same to him with his available arm. Mikasa and Armin left the room to give them some privacy as they sobbed into each others shoulders.

"Oh Levi, I was so scared... they-they beat me and threatened to shoot me if I didn't t-tell them where-where..." Eren trailed off as he sobbed louder, clutching onto Levi tighter as he remembered what happened. Levi ran a hand through his hair while the other stroked his back.

"Shh" He comforted "You're okay....nobody's gonna harm you anymore... Mikasa and her team caught them and put them away. They're not coming to get you anymore..." Levi trailed off. He had a rough idea of who took Eren and he was not happy about it.

~~~~~~~~

Levi exited the room quietly. He had finally gotten Eren to sleep, the brunette had been afraid he would wake up back in the dark room he was kept in for two days. Levi wiped his face and faced Mikasa who was talking to Armin, Jean and Marco.

"Mikasa" He said, gaining the attention of the raven

"Hm?"

"I want to see the people who took Eren"

She nodded, seeing the seriousness on his face.

~~~~~~~

Levi stepped into the room where the three people stood, Mikasa stepping in after. He took one look at the man and snarled.

"So I was right" Levi started "It was you, Kenny"

"That it was" The man smirked

"How dare you!" Levi barked "How dare you enter my home and take my husband from it!"

The man merely laughed.

"I'll tell you why I did it" The man stated "Because you need to remember what it was like before you met him. He made you weak. Look at you now Levi-"

"Do not say my name" Levi snarled

"Look at you, you are not the person I remember. I did not kill Kuchel for you to become this" Kenny motioned to all of Levi.

"You are making no sense Kenny! You killed my mother because you are a sick person who wanted to manipulate me into becoming like you. Eren saved me from the darkness you created." Levi shouted

"Get rid of him" Levi growled, turning and leaving the room. Kenny opened his mouth to speak but Mikasa silenced him as her team entered.

"You are under arrest for the abduction of Eren Ackerman and murder of Kuchel Ackerman" She stated as Petra walked over to where he was sat on the chair and handcuffed him, Eld and Oluo doing the same to the other two men who were seemingly silent during the whole thing.

~~~~~~~

Levi entered the hospital room again and Eren turned to look at him. Eren smiled as his husband walked over to his bedside.

"They're gone now" Levi said as he took Eren into his arms. "Nobody can hurt you anymore baby"


End file.
